Teams
Read the name. Affectos Pokemon Trainer: Lysander Summers "I make sure that Dark and Psychic ones don't get out of hand. You wouldn't believe what they're capable of when no one is looking." Raised in Lavender Town, Lysander lived under the constant, looming shadow of the Pokemon Tower, or as he and his friends called it, "The Mausoleum". It wasn't until his teens did he finally get a motivation in life. While out in the woods, they found themselves stalked by a Honedge. By morning's light, Lysander was the last one alive as he stumbled out of the woods to tell the tail. Eventually, he decided that the ghost had too much 'fun' tormenting the humans, so adopting some of the pokemon of his deceased friends, he left Lavender Town to travel across the land to capture rouge Ghost, Dark, and Psychic Types and reform them... |-|Gabriel= Owned prior to the forest incident, Gabriel was the only one who made Lysander feel at ease, and was the first one he took with him when he decided to go off to capture and reform the rouge Ghost-types. Basic Info: *Name: Gabriel *Species: Liepard *Type: Dark *Ability: Limber *Favorite TV show: Mythbusters *Item: TBA Moves: *Nighslash *Pursuit *Payback *Snarl *??? *??? Liepard Snarl.png|Snarl Pursuit.png|Pursuit Payback.png|Payback |-|Willow= Owned by his girlfriend, Willow, she took immediate notice to the mourning Lysander and later was adopted without question by Lysander as he headed out to wrangle the rouge Ghosts. Basic Info: *Name: Willow *Species: Gardevoir *Type: Fairy/Psychic *Ability: Synchonize *Favorite TV show: Twin Peaks *Item: TBA Moves: *Future Sight *Hypnosis *Torment *Psylock *??? *??? |-|Brahm= Owned by his best friend, Brahms, the Mienshao began spending more and more time with Lysander after the death of his owner, but his owner's family had a hard time to let go of the Mienshao, as it was the last reminder of their son. Eventually, they were able to let go of the Pokemon and Brahms joined Lysander. Basic Info: *Name: Brahm *Species: Mienshao *Type: Fighting *Ability: Inner Focus *Favorite film: Ninja (2009) *Item: TBA Moves: *Focus Blast *Acrobatics *Low Sweep *Double team *??? *??? |-|Angelus= While traversing an abandoned psyche ward that several people had vanished in over several weeks, Lysander became the object of fascination of a friendly Chandelure who lead him to the captives and helped him stave off the Sableyes that had kidnapped them. Seeing that not all Ghost type were evil, Lysander took him in. Basic Info: *Name: Angelus *Species: Chandelure *Type: Ghost/Fire *Ability: Flame Body *Favorite film: Haunted Mansion *Item: TBA Moves: *Hex *Shadow Ball *Fire Blast *Will-o-Wisp *??? *??? |-|Salazaar= While traversing a haunted museum, Lysander came across a Gallade outnumbered by a gang of Dusclops. Joining in the fight, they were able to stave off the Ghost Pokemon and destroy the artifact that was summoning them to the one spot. In return for saving him, the Gallade joined him. Basic Info: *Name: Salazar *Species: Gallade *Type: Psychic/Fighting *Ability: Steadfast *Favorite film: Kill Bill *Item: Life Orb Moves: *Swords Stance *Close Combat *Night Slash *Zen Headbutt *??? *??? Gallade Nighslash.png|Nightslash Close Combat.png|Close Combat Gallade Sword Dance.png|Swords Dance Zen Headbutt.png|Zen Headbutt |-|Soma= As Lysander traveled across Sinnoh, he found himself looking to the future...with the possibility of settling down and having a son. By now, he had severely pissed off several clans of Ghost-Pokemon, so his family would be in constant danger. Deciding to find a loyal companion that he could pass on to his son, he took in an Absol. Soma seems to have a cozy relationship with Gabriel. Basic info *Name: Soma *Species: Absol *Type: Dark *Ability: Super Luck *Favorite TV show: X-Files *Item: TBA Moves: *Night Slash *Protect *Pursuit *Superpower *??? *??? Pursuit.png|Pursuit Mega Absol Night Slash.png|Night Slash (I couldn't find a picture of just a normal Absol doing it) MrPacheco101 Leolab Trainer "Ethics? I have a glass of Chianti, a bandolier of throwing knives, and a pair of glasses that can glow malevolently when I want them to. Do I look like someone who gives a damn about ethics?" - Lloyd Name: Lloyd Hemlock Bio: Lloyd Hemlock is a well-known Pokémon professor, obtaining his degree soon after getting the required eight gym badges to compete in the Leagues. Unlike most other professors, he does not have a specific area of study - he researches everything he can find. Lloyd has distanced himself from most of the rest of the scientific community due to his research methods, which were generally considered unethical. He has a strong friendship with fellow Pokémon trainer and Pokémon chef Francesco Guzmaz, and frequents his restaurant. Lloyd has a liking for most kinds of wine. He drinks red for work and white to relax, but makes a glass last hours. Where alcohol is inappropriate, he tends to drink white tea, with a single teaspoon of honey per cup. He keeps his team of 6 Pokémon out of Pokéballs, due to the respect he has for them and the bonds they share. His team of 6, however, are the only Pokémon he has that he treats like family. The rest of his Pokémon are kept in Pokéballs, and are little more than experimental specimens. Lloyd's current pet project is researching the adaptability and recombinant properties of the Eevee evolutionary tree and of Ditto. Appearance: Clean-shaven young man, wears a black lab coat with red stitching over a grey short-sleeved Polo & black cargo pants. Often has a glass of wine in his left hand when battling, or one of the novels he keeps in the pockets of his lab coat. In his right hand, he has one of the six knives he keeps in a bandolier on his chest. Gesturing with these knives are how he gives commands to his Pokémon. The knives are color coded - Blue, Brown, Red, Black, Purple, and Green; respective to the order below. Team |-| Mariner = Bio: Lloyd's first Pokémon was a Squirtle, who he raised into a Balstoise. Given to him by his father as a toddler, the two share a very strong bond of friendship and trust, acting almost like brothers. Mariner tends to act as a limiting agent to Barkspawn's pyromania, often putting out fires she starts. The two have a playful rivalry, but are quick to drown and/or burn anyone who tries to harm the other. In the lab, Mariner acts as Lloyd's main assistant, showing surprising dexterity using small tools. Basic Info: *Name: Mariner *Species: Blastoise *Type: Water *Ability: Torrent *Personal Info: Water is his favorite drink. *Item: Leftovers Moves: *Skull Bash *Blizzard *Hydro Pump *Scald *Smack Down *Hail Blastoise Skull Bash.png|Skull Bash Blastoise Hydro Pump.png|Hydro Pump Scald.png|Scald Blastoise Blizzard.png|Blizzard Smack Down.png|Smack Down |-| Surgeon = Bio: Surgeon was revived during one of Lloyd's school projects. They bonded almost instantly, due to their shared love of cutting things. Lloyd channeled this to make her into an excellent surgeon. Highly energetic and with a kind disposition, she is one of the friendlier Pokémon on his team with those outside it. This does not, however, inhibit her fascination with cutting things open and performing experiments. Her lab coat's sleeves contain sheathes for her claws; Lloyd added these after he needed medical treatment when she had given him a hug. In the lab, she performs surgical operations, autopsies, and dissections. Basic Info: *Name: Surgeon *Species: Kabutops *Type: Rock/Water *Ability: Rock Armor *Personal Info: Blood is her favorite drink. *Item: Big Root Moves: *Cut *Aqua Jet *Night Slash *Stone Edge *Mega Drain *Stealth Rock Kaputops using Cut.jpg|Cut Stone Edge.png|Stone Edge Aqua Jet.png|Aqua Jet |-| Barkspawn = Bio: Barkspawn was Lloyd's second Pokémon, found in the tall grass near his home as a Houndoor. Lloyd raised Barkspawn into a slightly pyromaniac Houndoom which reflected both her trainer's sense of loyalty to friends and complete disregard for those who aren't. As Lloyd's second Pokémon, she was exposed to his lab's chemicals while he was starting out and couldn't afford safety equipment. While Mariner was unaffected due to his protective shell, Barkspawn underwent a physical mutation to resemble her Mega Form without actually being in it. In the lab, Barkspawn performs experiments needing fire or some other source of heat. Basic Info: *Name: Barkspawm *Species: Houndoom *Type: Dark/Fire *Ability: Early Bird *Personal Info: Flaming Vodka is her favorite drink. *Item: Heat Rock Moves: *Fire Blast *Flamethrower *Beat Up *Fire Spin *Sunny Day *Solar Beam Houndoom_Flamethrower.jpg|Flamethrower Beat Up.png|Beat Up Fire Blast.png|Fire Blast Solar Beam.png|Solar Beam |-| Osha = Bio: Using a spirit drawn out by a Shedininja and special scientific equipment, Lloyd bound the spirit to a sword and created a Honedge. He raised her to an Aegislash and a loyal friend. She is very protective of Lloyd and the other five Pokémon on their team, and greatly enjoys slicing anyone or anything that would harm them to ribbons. Osha and Surgeon are frequently found discussing the finer points of cutting things. In the lab, she ensures all the safety equipment works properly and acts as Surgeon's assistant when needed. Basic Info: *Name: Osha *Species: Shiny Aegislash *Type: Steel/Ghost *Ability: Stance Change *Personal Info: Green tea is her favorite drink. *Item: Focus Band Moves: *King's Shield *Rock Slide *Brick Break *Iron Head *Shadow Ball *Hyper Beam |-| Splicer = Bio: Lloyd created Splicer, his Spiritomb, in the lab. Using captive Yamask and spirits drawn out by several Chandelure and Shedinja, Lloyd recreated the effects of an ancient ritual with modern science to bind all 108 spirits to create the body of a Spiritomb. Another ritual bound that to a Keystone, anchoring it. The Spiritomb's inquisitiveness and slightly malicious curiosity was the basis of a lasting friendship between the two. Due to his nature as a composite creature, Splicer enjoys experimenting with gene splicing between different Pokémon. Basic Info: *Name: Splicer *Species: Spiritomb *Type: Ghost/Dark *Ability: Pressure *Personal Info: Hot Chocolate is his favorite drink. *Item: Spell Tag Moves: *Icy Wind *Shadow Sneak *Ominous Wind *Dark Pulse *Foul Play *Uproar |-| Shale = Bio: While experimenting, Lloyd built a Golurk. After activating, the Golurk showed an affinity for punching things, which it did with great force. It has a particular dislike for bird Pokémon, and the Pidgey line in particular. In the lab, Shale prefers to take on any heavy lifting when he's not experimenting with ways to punch things more effectively. Basic Info: *Name: Shale *Species: Shiny Golurk *Type: Ground/Ghost *Ability: Iron Fist *Personal Info: Motor Oil is his favorite drink. *Item: Muscle Belt Moves: *Shadow Punch *Thunder Punch *Drain Punch *Fly *Ice Punch *Fire Punch WanderingSkull Marshal D. Fitzgerald Bio: Appearance: Pokemon Gatsby (Greninja) Moveset Ulysses (Volcarona) Moveset Drayco90 ?! BeastMan14 "Ha! To imply that Pokemon are in anyway our equals makes you dumber than Bastideon! Let us have a battle then, if you must demand it."-Daniel Name: Mysterious Man (but you can call him Daniel) Clothing: Black Trenchcoat, Sunglasses, Leather Gloves, Team Rocket Hat Bio: All that is known of the mysterious man is what he has told trainers he has defeated in battle. A former member of Team Rocket before its collapse, Daniel believes that Pokemon are nothing more than weapons that can be used to take what you want. His cold and mysterious attitude tends to drive away most people, ironically meaning that his only real companions are the creatures he rarely sees as anything other than disposable living weapons. If his Pokemon "fail" him, he does not hesitate to release them into the wild or if there failure is particularly bad, sell them to Guzmaz Ranchera. He seeks a worthy trainer to do battle with, traveling from region to region in hopes of finding his greatest foe. Pokemon |-|Chomper= BIO: A Totadile that Daniel received when he was a child, the two formed a deep bond as Daniel realized its unwavering loyalty and calculated brutality. When Daniel joined Team Rocket, Chomper stood by him when all of his other Pokemon either fled to the wilds or stayed with their master due to his gym badges abilities. Chomper is like a brother to Daniel, and he will do anything to please his master. Basic Info: *Name: Chomper *Species: Ferligator *Type: Water *Ability: Torrent *Personal Info: One of the only 4 Pokemon Daniel truly cares for. *Item: Moves *Hydro Pump *Aqua Tail *Thrash *Crunch *Ice Punch *Brick Break Feraligatr Aqua Tail.png|Aqua Tail Feraligatr Hydro Pump.jpg|Hydro Pump Feraligatr Thrash.png|Thrash Crunch.png|Crunch |-|Pokémon #2= BIO: An injured Pidgey that Daniel nursed back to health out of fascination for its possible strength as a warrior, Pidgeotto is convinced that Daniel loves him deep down, when he really doesn't. At all. It agreed to stay with him after he joined Team Rocket out of this misguided sense of loyalty. Basic Info: *(Nickname): Pidgeotto (he doesn't nickname it) *Pidgeotto *Type: Normal/Flying *Ability: TBD *(Personal info) *Item: Focus Sash Moves *Quick Attack *Wing Attack *Fly *Hurricane *Steel Wing *Heat Wave Pidgeotto Wing Attack.png|Wing Attack Quick Attack.png|Quick Attack Fly.png|Fly |-|Slimer= BIO: A Ghastly that Daniel defeated and captured in battle in Pokemon Tower, Daniel shows an odd fondness for it's mean-spirited and joking nature. Ironically, despite Daniel's beliefs of Pokemon strength, his refusal to trade and part with Slimer makes it unable to live up to its true potential. Basic Info: *Slimer *Species: Haunter *Type: Poison/Ghost *Ability: Levitate *(Personal Info) *Item: Black Sludge Moves *Sucker Punch *Shadow Punch *Nightmare *Confuse Ray *Hypnosis *Torment Haunter Shadow Punch.png|Shadow Punch Haunter Nightmare.png|Nightmare Sucker Punch.png|Sucker Punch Confuse_Ray.png|Confuse Ray |-|Pokémon #4= BIO: Evolved from a fossil that Daniel stole as everything involved with Team Rocket went to crap, Daniel sees Bastiodon as a reminder of what he's done and how there is no turning back, so he treats it with, at best, detachment, and at worst, harsh and unforgiving cruelty. Bastidon is dumb, and seeks only to never fail his master. Basic Info: *(Nickname): Bastiodon *Species: Bastiodon *Type: Steel/Rock *Ability: Sturdy *(Personal Info) *Item: Leftovers Moves *Iron Head *Earth Power *Outrage *Ice Beam *Thunderbolt *Stealth Rock Earth Power.png|Earth Power Outrage.png|Outrage Bastiodon Iron Head.png|Iron Head Ice beam.png|Ice Beam |-|Pokémon #5= BIO: Originally an Eevee that Daniel saved from cruel tests by Team Rocket, Eevee proved to be a loyal companion to him, eventually evolving into an Umbreon after Daniel gave it a gift of food and a nickname on the anniversary of the day he rescued it. When Daniel abandoned Team Rocket, a group of men still loyal to Giovanni cornered him on his way out, fully intent on punishing him for his desertion. Cornered and out of Pokemon, Daniel admitted defeat just as Shadowcat intervened, defeating the Rockets and helping Daniel escape. Surprised by its return, Daniel vowed to always keep it by his side. Basic Info: *Nickname: Shadowcat *Species: Umbreon *Type: Dark *Ability: Synchronize *(Personal Info) *Item: Leftovers Moves *Dark Pulse *Last Resort *Iron Tail *Toxic *Sucker Punch *Dig |-|Pokémon #6= BIO Basic Info: *(Nickname) *Species: Scizor *Type: Bug/Steel *Ability: TBD *(Personal Info) *Item: Choice Band Moves *Night Slash *X-Scissor *Iron Defense *Slash *Bullet Punch *Swords Dance Lasifer Trainer "You gotta do what you gotta do for money and power, even if that means whacking a few guys and selling a few things you shouldn't." Name: James Grove Bio: James is a native to the Kalos region, and a well-know and respected figure in Lumiose City as the owner of a popular cafe. Despite his calm, friendly, and easygoing demeanor, and being respected for rescuing Pokemon and donating to various charities and organizations, he holds a dark secret of being the leader of The Black Shadow, an organization known for stealing Pokemon, stones, and other various items and selling them on the black market. He has made dealings with other organizations such as Team Flare, Team Rocket, and Team Plasma, often becoming an investor and partner with them. James and The Black Shadow does not hesitate to kill those who pose a threat to their agenda and secrecy, and have been known for their brutal combat style in battle. Despite his criminal dealings, James cares very much for Pokemon, especially his own. Appearance: TBD. Team |-| Shadow= Bio: Shadow is James' very first Pokemon, originally receiving it as a Gastly from his parents. Since training and evolving Shadow, it has become his most beloved Pokemon and it is kept out of it's Dusk Ball. Basic Info: * Name: Shadow * Species: Gengar * Type: Ghost/Poison * Ability: Levitate * Item: TBD Moves: * Thunderbolt * Shadowball * Confuse Ray * Focus Blast * ??? * ??? Gengar Confuse Ray.jpg|Confuse Ray Gengar Focus Blast.png|Focus Blast Gengar Shadowball.gif|Shadowball Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt |-| Top Whip= Bio: A highly skilled and trained Lucario given to James by a close friend. Basic Info: * Name: Top Whip * Species: Lucario * Type: Fighting/Steel * Ability: Inner Focus * Item: TBD Moves: * ExtremeSpeed * Aura Sphere * Hi Jump Kick * Ice Punch Ice Punch.png|Ice Punch Lucario Aura Sphere.gif|Aura Sphere Lucario ExtremeSpeed.png|ExtremeSpeed |-| Jayden= Bio: An old and lazy Pokemon named after a childhood friend. Basic Info: * Name: Jayden * Species: Snorlax * Type: Normal * Ability: Immunity * Item: TBD Moves: * Curse * Crunch * Double-Edge * Rest Snorlax Rest.png|Rest Snorlax Double-Edge.png|Double-Edge Crunch.png|Crunch Snorlax Curse.png|Curse |-| Croak= Bio: TBW. Basic Info: * Name: Croak * Species: Politoed * Type: Water * Ability: Drizzle * Item: TBD Moves: * Hypnosis * Focus Blast * Ice Beam * Mud Bomb |-|Mega Sprout= Bio: Raised by James after finding and catching Mega Sprout as a Bulbasaur in the jungles of Hoenn, originally planned to be sold at a high price for his rare shiny colors, Grove decided to keep the Pokemon and raise it. Basic Info: * Name: Mega Sprout * Species: Venusaur * Type: Grass/Poison * Ability: Overgrow * Item: TBD Moves: * Leech Seed * SolarBeam * Sleep Powder * Sludge Bomb |-|Sparky= Bio: A childhood friend of James since being a Helioptile, Sparky has been raised loyal to James all his life. Basic Info: * Name: Sparky * Species: Heliolisk * Type: Electric/Normal * Ability: Dry Skin * Item: TBD Moves: * Thunder * Surf * Rain Dance * Volt Switch Ethank14 Trainer Pokémon and tools and friends, I would gladly sacrifice my well being if it ment safety for any of them Bio: EEK is a native of Hoenn. HE is a renowned psychic and clairvoyant known for his ability to both perfectly read thoughts and communicate with his pokemon without speaking a word. He has for several years been traveling around the world to all regions using his power to make money and extort criminals for money. Personality: A quiet calm person with an extremely intense aura surrounding him. Treats his Pokemon as friends and equals only putting them into their pokeballs at night or in a dire situation when its for their own good. For battles he prefers to allow his opponents to show their hands, hitting them with status effects and first hit moves until he can ascertain their abilities TheWetWaffle Trainer Name: Ken Winterson Bio: Born to in Johto, Ken Winterson is a kind, honest, person living a decent life. He despises the criminal life his father lived as a member of Team Rocket and refuses to make the same mistakes he made. He often carries a golden pendent his mother gave him as a gift for his 10th birthday. He is a calm, intelligent person but will crack under pressure at times and go a bit "crazy" but has a firm grip on his sanity in other occasions. His thrist for adventure has brought him to roam the world, fighting Team Rocket and trainers alike. He's a gentlemen but will fight back when necessary. Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, glasses, pendent around neck, typically wears a black baseball cap with a black hoodie, sneakers, and shorts because they're comfy and easy to wear. Team: TBD